Lembar Yang Hilang
by yamanaka tenten
Summary: [AU] Sore itu bak musim gugur. dimana dedaunan mulai menguning dan jatuh, terbuang! daun yang jatuh tak tahu, apakah dirinya tak lagi setia, hingga harus berpisah dari dahan!. ataukah dahan yang tak lagi menginginkan keberadaannya!. DLDR/Shikaino/terima kasih banyak bagi yang berkenan mampir/ FOR SIVE 2016-SAY IT WITH FLOWER! Hanakotoba/Mind/Veronica/


**#Di tulis For SIVE 2016 – Say It With Flower!**

 **Hanakotoba/Mind/Veronica**

 **Thanks to Yola-Shikaino as informan of this Event**

… **.**

' _Sore itu bak musim gugur, dimana dedaunan mulai menguning dan jatuh kering, terbuang..! daun yang jatuh tak tau, apakah dirinya tak lagi setia hingga harus terpisah dari dahan? ataukah dahan yang tak lagi menginginkan keberadaannya?!'_

"Saya bersedia"

"Dengan ini saya nyatakan kalian berdua sah menjadi suami istri!" seru sang pendeta pada pasangan pengantin di atas altar.

Semua yang hadir menampakkan ekspresi macam-macam, namun sepertinya suasana bahagia dan terharu mendominasi. Sang mempelai wanita berambut pirang dengan kuncir empatnya yang khas terlihat mengulum senyum, ada titik bening kecil di pelupuk matanya, merasakan haru dan rasa lain yang bercampur aduk. Sementara sang mempelai pria nampak diam dan kaku. Tak ada ciuman pengantin pada waktu itu, karena kedua mempelai langsung membalikkan badan pada hadirin yang turut menjadi saksi pernikahan mereka. Mereka mulai melangkah, menapaki karpet merah yang menjulur panjang. Tangan mempelai wanita merangkul mesra lengan pengantin pria. Mereka bak sepasang raja dan ratu sekarang.

Ucapan selamat merebak di setiap langkah pelan keduanya. Semakin dekat pada hadirin, semakin keras pula suara sorakan yang terdengar, sebelum kemudian…

"Ayah..!?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lembar Yang Hilang..!**

 **Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Shikamaru x Ino**

 **Rate : T semi M (buat jaga-jaga)**

 **Genre : romance, drama.**

 **Warning : hujan typo, banjir OOC, abal, gaje, EYD ancur, gak layak baca.. etc**

 **(Like ?, you can keep calm and happy with this or FnF, RnR)**

 **(Don't like ? keep Calm and press 'Back' bottom)**

Suara kecil yang lirih menghentikan langkah keduanya. Entah sihir apa, yang jelas keramaian itu seketika sirna, berganti hening yang begitu hampa.

"Ayah …" ulang suara itu parau.

Pelan tapi pasti, mata kelam sang mempelai pria bergerak kearah kiri, pada sosok anak kecil berambut hitam bermata biru yang berdiri dibarisan depan. Mata sebiru laut itu nampak berombak, tangan mungilnya berada dalam genggaman erat seorang wanita pirang yang berdiri tegak disampingnya, wanita dengan manik berwarna sama itu menatap lurus kedepan, tak ada ekspresi disana. Ia berdiri kaku dengan bibir ranum terkatup rapat.

"S-Shinkai,,," lirih sang pengantin. Mempelai wanita yang masih memeluk erat lengan kekar laki-laki yang kini telah sah menjadi suaminya itu tersenyum hangat namun hambar. Ia dengan pelan melepas pelukannya, kemudian memberi isyarat pada suaminya untuk segera menghampiri sang bocah 5 tahun-an itu. Laki-laki itu mengangguk pelan, ia ayunkan langkahnya pada bocah laki-laki dimana bening dimatanya kian mengambang, sang pengantin wanita hanya mengekor dibelakangnya.

"A-ayah…" desah sang anak lagi.

pengantin laki-laki bemata malam dengan anting bulat kecil ditelinganya terdiam sejenak, melirik seorang wanita yang masih tak beranjak dari raut datarnya, wanita itu tetap dalam posisinya, menatap kosong kedepan dengan bibir yang terkatup. Ada sesak menyayat dalam hatinya melihat pemandangan paling memilukan dihadapannya. Mata secerah langit itu telah mendung, rambut pirang seterang surya itu telah redup. Membuat si pemilik Mata kelam nampak semakin kelam.

Tak lama, ia mulai berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan bocah laki-laki dihadapannya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum hambar, ada rasa tertahan yang tak mampu ia keluarkan, hanya sorot sendu dengan banyak arti yang tergambar di kedua pasang irisnya. Ia tatap lekat mata biru sang anak. Selalu ada gejolak yang terasa begitu berat didadanya setiap kali melihat netra itu. Manik yang begitu ia sukai, namun entah mengapa ia tak mampu lagi berlama-lama menatapnya.

Tangannya mulai menjulur, mencoba menyentuh pipi chubby sang anak. oh.. biasanya pipi yang ia elus lembut ini selalu mengembung gembira, tapi kini, pipi yang begitu lucu ini telah mengempis, bahkan sekarang, dapat ia rasakan cairan perak mengalir dalam diam. Laki-laki itu semakin tercekat, ia tak mampu lagi menelan ludahnya sendiri, tenggorokannya serasa begitu kering, hingga air sedanau-pun tak akan bisa membasahinya lagi. Lalu? Adakah guna dari penyesalannya sekarang? Setelah banyak mata berair karenanya ?! Ia tak tau, sungguh ia tak tau, yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah menggiring tubuh mungil ini dalam dekapannya. Memeluknya erat, begitu erat, agar anak ini tau, bahwa dirinya begitu menyayanginya, ayahnya akan selalu menyayanginya. Lalu, apa maksud dari semuanya? Apa maksud dari matahari cerah yang ia redupkan? Apa maksud dari langit biru yang berhujan? Apa maksud dari senyum yang kini kabur? Apa?!.

Entahlah… ia-pun begitu tak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya sendiri. Ia tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa memilih jalan ini. Tolong jangan tanyakan itu lagi, jangan…! rintihnya memohon, pada jiwa yang menggugur.

"Ayah.." dalam dekapan eratnya, laki-laki berambut hitam itu dapat mendengar dengan jelas isakan yang tak mampu teredam sempurna didadanya. Sekarang ia tak tau, siapa yang kesulitan bernafas, anak dalam dekapannya? Ataukah dirinya, yang paru-parunya serasa begitu sempit? Oh sungguh, ia tau betul, ada banyak orang yang tak mampu bernafas akibat jalan yang dipilihnya, sungguh ada banyak orang yang teriris perih akibat keputusan yang diambilnya, pun termasuk dirinya yang telah kehilangan separuh nyawanya.

"Shinkai anak ayah! Mau kan memaafkan ayah?" bibirnya bergetar hebat tatkala satu kata penuh sembilu keluar dari pita suaranya. Maaf?! Adakah maaf untuknya? Akankah maafnya masih pantas terlontar, setelah semua yang terjadi membuat tsunami disetiap mata yang ia sayangi?! Akankah maafnya cukup, untuk membayar setiap bulir Kristal yang jatuh percuma?! Bodoh! Brengsek!. Kini sembilu itu benar-benar menyayatnya dengan kekuatan penuh, jiwanya ambruk meski raganya hidup.

Si kecil menganggukkan kepalanya lemah, ia dapat merasakannya dari gerakan kepala didadanya. Sang ayah hanya tersenyum getir. Kemudian melepas pelukannya. "Arigato,,, Shinkai.." desahnya. Ia kecup dalam ubu-ubun putranya. Kemudian kembali berdiri dengan susah payah. Ekor matanya kembali mengarah pada wanita cantik bergaun ungu yang masih tak bergeming dari posisinya. Oh sungguh, jika memang ada hukuman paling keji didunia ini, ia lebih memilih dihukum seumur hidup, agar bibir ranum yang biasanya mengulum senyum itu tak kaku seperti mayat hidup. Jika memang malaikat neraka mencambuknya bermilyar tahun dengan belati api dan menambahnya dengan bermilyar tahun lagi, atau jutaan duri menusuknya tiada henti, itu masih belum cukup. Masih kurang cukup. Tidak akan pernah cukup.

Nafasnya begitu berat untuk berhembus, serasa berhenti di tengah jalan, atau mati saat itu juga. ketika bibir ranum yang sedari tadi diam, mengucapkan kata-kata yang begitu mengoyak hatinya pedih. Andai air matanya tak habis, sudah pasti ada bendungan jebol di kelopak mata hitamnya. Andai sungai di manik sipitnya tak kering, mungkin sudah ada banjir yang meluap dipipinya.

"Selamat!"

Satu kata namun mengandung beribu pedang yang berlomba mencabik setiap inchi tubuhnya. Tak ditemuinya didunia ini kata yang lebih menyakitkan dari satu kata itu. Ah tidak, kata itu sungguh indah bak alunan music syurga tatkala ia dengar dari para tamu dipestanya yang dahulu. Yah yang dahulu, ia begitu menyukai kata itu terucap dari setiap bibir para saksi yang hadir. Namun sekarang, kenapa kata itu harus keluar darinya? Untuknya? Dengan dia?. Sungguh ia membencinya, membenci kata-kata itu lebih dari segala yang paling dibencinya. Ia benar-benar membencinya. Sangat-sangat membencinya. Seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah berharap kata itu keluar dari bibirnya dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Kuucapkan selamat atas pernikahan kalian"

Lagi, serasa ada ribuan batu menghujaninya. Timah panas mendidih melepuhkan jiwanya. Ia benar-benar habis. Mati. Mati. Mati.

"In_"

"Cepatlah! Mobil bulan madu kalian sudah siap"

Kenapa harus begitu? Kenapa kau setegar itu? Aku…

"A-arigt-to…." Lirihan pekat terdengar dari sosok mempelai wanita yang sedari tadi diam. Air mata di pelupuknya kian mengambang, kepalanya tertunduk, bibirnya bergetar, sekuat tenaga ia gigit bibir bawahnya, agar tak tumpah apa yang sedari tadi mengedor pintu matanya.

"A..ar..arrigat-to…" susah payah ia keluarkan kata itu lagi. Memanglah pantas bagi kepalanya tertunduk malu, dihadapan manusia jelmaan dewi. Memanglah pantas bagi dirinya mengaku lemah, di hadapan dewi yang menjelma yang bergetar hebat, kembali meraih lengan kekar suaminya dalam dekapan, mencoba mencari penyanggah tubuhnya yang kian rapuh. Sang suami yang sama rapuh itu masih tak melepas ekor matanya dari wanita bermanik biru yang tetap menatap kosong tak berekspresi. Sesekali tertangkap oleh matanya bagaimana leher putih wanita itu terlihat susah payah menelan salivanya.

Kedua mempelai kembali berjalan, menapaki satu-persatu langkah yang kian berat. Mereka berjalan melewati dua manusia bermanik sama dalam hening. Menjauh dengan senyum getir yang susah payah mereka perlihatkan. Andai mereka kembali menoleh kebelakang. Maka akan tampak bagaimana sang dewi itu bergetar. Air mata yang ia simpan dalam mendung iris langitnya telah hujan, ada kilat disana, ada gemuruh yang mengamuk, ada petir yang menyambar dengan brutal. Andai mereka tau, bahwa iris biru sang bidadari telah lama berair…

.

.

.

.

Dingin angin malam berhembus melewati celah jendela yang tak tertutup sempurna. Yah, sengaja ia buka satu bagian jendela sebuah kamar yang sedang ia rapikan, agar netranya dapat dengan leluasa melihat purnama. Semuanya telah siap, korden ungu jendelanya telah ia ganti hijau, kasur putih polos itu ia ubah dengan aksen bunga-bunga. Dengan kemoceng ditangannya ia singkirkan debu-debu di perkakas yang sudahlah mengkilat. Sesekali ia usap peluh di dahinya, sesekali pula tangannya kembali merapikan bantal kasur yang memang telah rapi. Semuanya sempurna, begitu pikirnya, hingga kemudian tapakan kakinya menghampiri jendela kaca. ia berlama disana, terdiam memerhatikan purnama yang malam ini begitu indah. Ia tersenyum sekilas, untuk kemudian menguap tampa jejak. Sungguh lucu, sungguh aneh, sungguh ia sudah gila, gila, gila, gila, begitulah ucap mengejek yang meraung dikegelapan hatinya. Namun purnama malam ini, seolah menerangi ruang kegelapan itu, hingga ia mau susah payah melakukan sesuatu diluar logikanya. Untuk apa? Untuk apa semua ini? Kau membuat dirimu tampak lemah, kau membuat dirimu jatuh, kau membuat dirimu hina sehina-hinanya. Kemoceng bulu itu ia genggam erat, hampir saja patah kalau ia tak lekas sadar seketika itu juga. Air bening kembali membasahi pipinya yang mengurus. Angin malam yang berhembus dingin seolah membisikkan prahara yang tiada ujung, derai sendu yang tiada sudah, merobek lembar demi lembar buku usang dan purnama terang menjadi saksi bagi malam-malamnya yang mengelam.

Tiba-tiba ia tersentak oleh sebuah benda yang dengan tiba-tiba pula membungkus tubuh dinginnya. Reflek ia balikkan badannya, dan bertemulah dua manik siang malam penuh rasa yang berkecamuk.

"Purnama memanglah indah, tapi angin malam bisa membuatmu sakit" ucap sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul. Heh? Sakit katanya?! Tak tahukah dia, bahwa wanita ini telah lama sakit? Tak tahukah ia, bahwa wanita ini telah lama sekarat?.

Wanita berponytail itu melirikkan matanya pada benda yang mebalut tubuh mungilnya. yah, jas hitam milik orang itu telah bertengger diam, memberi sedikit kehangatan padanya. wanita itu tersenyum kecut, dan dengan seketika ia lepas kehangatan itu, kemudian menyodorkannya kembali pada sang empunya.

"Aku sudah membereskan semuanya. Kalian beristirahatlah" ucap wanita itu pelan. Jas hitam yang ia sodorkan tak juga diraih. Membuatnya harus mendekati laki-laki itu dan memakaikannya kembali di tubuh tegap yang sekarang kendur.

Hening, tak ada yang angkat bicara, tak ada yang berniat memulai pembicaraan. hanya seorang perempuan bermanik laut yang sibuk memakaikan jas pada lelakinya. Heh, lucu sekali. lelakinya? Ia buru-buru menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran yang berniat merobek kembali lukanya.

Selesai, wanita itu menepuk pelan jas itu, menyingkirkan debu-debu tak terlihat. Kemudian mengayunkan langkahnya menjauh, menuju pintu putih ukir. Namun sesuatu menahan pergelangan tangannya kuat. Wanita itu tak berniat menoleh, meski ia tau tangan kekar yang kini menahannya pergi terasa begitu dingin.

"Ino.." desisnya pelan, kemudian berjalan mendekat. Wanita pirang yang di panggil Ino tak menyahut, pun tak bergeming. Meski kemudian ia rasakan sebuah tangan besar melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang, serta kepala yang bersandar lemah dibahunya. Wanita itu masih diam, tak tau harus apa dan bagaimana. Mencoba mengontrol nafasnya yang mulai memburu.

"Tidurlah bersamaku malam ini..." lirih sang suami menciumi pundaknya, mencoba menghirup aroma khas yang telah lama membuatnya candu.

Hening untuk beberapa saat, sebelum wanita itu membalikkan tubuh menghadap lawan bicaranya. Manik aquanya menatap lekat menghujam jauh kedalam netra gelap suaminya.

"Kumohon…. Ino" lirihnya lagi, memohon. Wanita bernama Ino hanya menghela nafas berat, tangan mungilnya terangkat, menyusuri setiap lekuk rupawan, kemudian mengalungkan tangannya pada leher suaminya, Ia sedikit berjinjit, menyentuhkan bibir ranum tipisnya pada bibir lelakinya. Namun, belum sempat sang suami membalas, ia telah melepas ciuman singkat itu, pun juga pelukannya.

"Kamar ini khusus untuk pengantin baru Shika… sebentar lagi Temari-san akan keluar dari kamar mandi" ucapnya yang mulai melangkah cepat menjauh, meninggalkan laki-laki yang menatap sendu kepergiannya.

..

..

Malam ini purnama sangatlah terang dan indah, menembus dinding kaca jendela yang tirai kelambunya ia biarkan menyingkir. Mata aqua itu memang selalu suka purnama, namun malam ini, untuk pertama kalinya purnama terang terlihat redup dimatanya. Ia usap lembut pucuk kepala putranya yang terlelap dalam pangkuannya, sesekali ia kecup lembut kening putra yang kini menjelajah negeri dongeng dalam mimpinya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dalam diam.

Sementara dikamar lain, tak jauh dari kamar yang ia tempati, dua manusia yang saling membelakangi terlarut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Wanita berkuncir empat yang tidur menghadap lemari hitam besar itu memainkan ujung bantal dengan mata berair dalam diam. Sedang laki-laki yang berbaring miring kearah sebaliknya terlihat sendu, hanya ekor matanya yang masih betah melihat purnama yang tembus kaca. Tentu ia tahu betul, Ino sangat menyukai bulan bulat terang ini. Apakah ia juga melihatnya sekarang? Ataukah sudah tidur? Apakah dirinya ada dalam pikirannya sekarang? Ataukah sudah terbuang jauh dan tak bisa kembali lagi? Oh hanya dengan memikirkannya saja membuat dadanya begitu sesak.

"Shikamaru?" terdengar suara dari wanita yang baru beberapa hari sah menjadi istri keduanya. Shikamaru tak berniat menoleh, begitu pula wanita itu.

"Ya" jawabnya. Masih tak mengubah posisinya.

"Maafkan aku. Sungguh maafkan aku. Aku_" tercekat.

Shikamaru diam, memberi kesempatan padanya yang terdengar bergetar itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Wanita itu mengambil nafas. kemudian membuangnya berat. Sangat berat. Hingga ia sendiripun tak mudah menghembuskannya.

"Aku tak tau jika akan sedemikian parahnya.." lanjutnya getir, ia mulai terisak, mencengkram bantal yang tiada bersalah, mengigit bibir bawah yang mulai berdarah.

"Karenaku, dia menderita. Aku.. hiks, aku tak bisa membiarkan wanita itu terus menangis. Hiks.. dia bukan wanita biasa, dia wanita tangguh, bak dewi syurga. Dia mutiara, aku tak akan membiarkan air matanya jatuh lebih banyak.." isaknya parau. Shikamaru terdiam, Inonya memanglah bidadari, Inonya memanglah tangguh, Inonya memanglah cantik, Inonya sangatlah tegar, Inonya sangatlah setia. Shikamaru tak tau kata-kata apa yang harus ia ucapkan sekarang. sungguh otak jeniusnya tak lagi berfungsi menghadapi dua wanita pirang yang menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya. Ia tak mampu bersuara. Hanya ludah bulat yang ia telan kasar. Dadanya semakin sesak.

"Aku tak apa jika kau menceraikanku Shikamaru. Satukan kembali hati yang kita remukkan, dan buatlah wanita ceria itu kembali riang. Sungguh aku tak apa-apa. Hiks.. hampirilah dia, sebelum kau benar-benar kehilangan hatinya. Dia mungkin akan selalu disisimu, tapi apa artinya dia disisimu jika hatinya tak lagi bersamamu" isakannya semakin menjadi.

Shikamaru menegang seketika, matanya mulai melebar mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dirasanya begitu manakutkan. 'bagaimana jika hatinya tak lagi bersamamu?' bagaimana jika Ino meninggalkanmu? Bagaimana jika Ino tak lagi mencintaimu? Bagaimana jika Inomu tak lagi melihatmu? Bagaimana jika Inomu telah lelah untuk setia padamu? Apa kau akan bisa bertahan? Apa kau masih bisa menghembuskan nafas, Sedang dialah nafasmu? Apa kau masih bisa hidup? Sedang dialah hidupmu, atau kau akan mati kehilangan jiwa dan ragamu?. Shikamaru terperanjat dari tidurnya, keringat dingin mulai mengucur, seiring wajah pucatnya yang semakin pucat. Ada sirat ketakutan disana, ada pula kekhawatiran yang begitu sangat. Tidak, sampai matipun dia tak akan membiarkan Inonya pergi, hanya Ino bidadarinya, hanya ino permaisurinya, tak ada yang lain. tidak akan ada. Hanya kepada Ino ia melihat dengan penuh cinta, hanya Ino yang ia dengarkan semua omelannya. Hanya Ino.

"Temari.." bisiknya, rahangnya makin menegang. Matanya makin melebar.

Wanita yang berbaring itu ikut beranjak duduk, menatap laki-laki disampingnya yang makin pucat. "Ya" tanggapnya.

"Aku tak bisa hidup tampanya…" terdengar sederhana, tapi jika diucapkan oleh seorang Shikamaru itu berarti banyak dan dalam. Temari tersenyum hambar. Ia tak bisa membohongi dirinya yang tak suka akan kalimat tadi, ada sakit dihatinya mendengar Shikamaru mengucapkan kalimat yang begitu tulus, bukan untuknya.

"Aku tak bisa, jika tak bersamanya…" ucap laki-laki itu lagi.

"Kita jelaskan semuanya besok, dan segeralah proses surat cerai kita.." ucap Temari cepat, sisa kristal dimatanya ia usap kasar, ada kecewa, ada rasa tak terima, ada sakit yang menusuk, ada pula lega. Entah ia harus senang atau sedih sekarang, entah ini keputusan yang tepat ataukah ia sedang menggali liang kuburnya. Ia bingung, timbul sedikit penyesalan dalam dirinya atas usulan bodoh yang ia lontarkan, tapi ia-pun tak bisa melihat wanita itu menderita hanya untuk kesenangannya. Ia bukanlah siapa-siapa, yang kemudian masuk untuk menjadi benalu tampa ia sadari.

"Lalu, kau bagaimana?" tanya Shikamaru. Ada sedikit lega yang menghangat di hatinya mengetahui laki-laki disampingnya masih memikirkannya, meski itu hanya sebutir pasir digurun sahara. Ia tersenyum tulus. Kemudian menepuk pundak kokoh yang beberapa hari ini kendur.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku. Dialah yang harus kau khawatirkan sekarang." jawabnya.

"Terima kasih.." ucap laki-laki itu pelan, ia tampilkan senyum simpulnya.

"Aku yang berterima kasih. oh ya, kau belum mengucapkan selamat tidur padanya. ne Shikamaru?!" Temari kembali berucap, kemudian menjatuhkan tubuh lelahnya pada kasur putih dan menarik selimutnya. Sekali lagi Shikamaru tersenyum, kemudian menurunkan kakinya pelan. Langkahnya mengayun di lantai, menghampiri pintu dan berjalan keluar. Sebelum pintu putih itu ia tutup kembali, kepalanya ia putar kebelakang, melirik seorang wanita yang kini telah membungkus tubuhnya hingga leher. "Kau juga, selamat tidur.." ucapnya. Kemudian pintu itu tertutup sempurna. Menyisakan sorot mata kehijauan yang tak terdefinisi menatap ambang pintu dimana pangerannya tak akan kembali. Ia tersenyum miris, merutuki nasib yang seolah tak berpihak padanya. bukankah aku jauh harus kau kasihani?!. air matanya kembali mengalir hening. Di kegelapan malam yang memurnama.

..

…

Langkah pelannya berhenti di depan pintu yang juga berwarna putih. Tangannya terangkat mencoba beradu dengan pintu kayu itu. Namun sepertinya urung ia lakukan. Lebih tepatnya ragu. Atau mungkin khawatir akan membangunkan peri yang telah tidur? Entahlah, tangan yang tadi terangkat itu kini mulai turun, dan berhenti di pegangan pintu yang mulai ia putar pelan.

Cklek ..

Kepala nanasnya mengintip seisi ruangan yang gelap. Namun ia tak merasakan aura wanita itu dikamar beraksen ungu muda ini. Ia nyalakan lampu kamar, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa kamar itu memanglah tiada penghuni. Kemana dia? Pikirannya mulai resah, dan sekelebat suara Temari kembali terngiang di telinganya, 'bagaimana kalau hatinya tak lagi bersamamu?' sekali lagi, Shikamaru nampak tegang sekarang, ia mulai was-was. Ia tutup kembali kamar itu dengan agak kasar. Kemudian mempercepat langkahnya pada kamar ujung beberapa meter darinya. Hatinya mulai tak tenang, dan semakin tak tenang saat ia tak mendengar suara dengkuran putranya dari depan pintu itu.

Cklek..

"Ino.." bisiknya langsung.

"Ya.." jawab suara yang terdengar terkejut dengan kedatangan sosok tak terduga.

Shikamaru bernafas lega, mendapati bidadarinya masih tetap bersamanya. Ino akan tetap bersamanya, Ino tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Dan dia tak akan membiarkan wanita itu pergi dari hidupnya.

Dengan langkah pelan, ia hampiri wanita yang beranjak dari tidurnya dan mengikat kembali rambutnya rapi. Shikamaru duduk disisi ranjang tempat putranya telelap damai. Ia kecup pucuk kepalanya, kemudian mengusapnya pelan penuh kasih sayang. Ino yang melihatnya tersenyum hangat. "Ada apa?" tanya wanita itu menatap gerak-geriknya.

"Aku lapar.." jawabnya cepat. Ino tertegun di tempat, masih menatapnya heran. Shikamaru balik menatapnya dalam, ruang gelap ini tak benar-benar gelap dengan purnama yang menerobos kaca.

"Temari sedang tidur! apa kau tak mau memasakkanku makanan?" tanyanya seolah mengerti arti dari sorot mata indah itu.

"Oh" jawabnya singkat, ia tersenyum getir mendengar penuturan Shikamaru. Namun tetap saja ia mulai turun dari kasur kecil milik putranya. Kemudian melangkah diikuti Shikamaru di belakangnya. Ino tak tau harus berekspresi seperti apa sekarang, pikirannya seolah beradu antara malaikat dan iblis. Kenapa kau mau repot-repot melakukannya Ino? lihatlah sebentar lagi, kau akan menjadi pembantu di rumah ini! Ah Tidak Ino, dia keluargamu tak peduli ada orang baru yang masuk atau tidak, kau mencintainya, bukan? Tapi dia tak mencintaimu Ino! Sahut menyahut isi kepalanya membuat wanita itu harus menggeleng kuat, agar apa yang sedari tadi mencoba menggoyahkan pertahanannya, terpental jauh. Shikamaru menatapnya heran, namun sepertinya tak berniat bertanya. Ataukah mungkin, ia sudah tau jawabannya? Entahlah…

Mereka telah sampai didapur. Ino langsung menyibukkan diri dengan alat-alat memasaknya. Sedang Shikamaru mengambil posisi duduk di meja makan, tepat di belakang Ino. "Aku akan buatkan omlet, bagaimana?" tanya wanita itu melirikkan ekor matanya.

"Hn.." jawab Shikamaru menatap lekat setiap geraknya. Ino ia hanya tersenyum kecil, sembari tangannya mulai sibuk meracik bumbu-bumbu.

Acara didapur berlangsung hening. Paling tidak, sampai seporsi omlet telah tersaji di depan mata onyc milik seorang laki-laki berambut nanas itu.

"Makanlah! Aku ingin menengok Shinkai sebentar.." ucap wanita itu menjauh.

"Ino!" panggil laki-laki itu cepat. Yang di panggil menoleh.

"Sebenarnya tanganku agak sakit, dan aku tidak bisa memakan omlet ini tanpa ada yang membantu. mungkin.." lanjut Shikamaru menggaruk sedikit pipinya. Ino kembali tertegun, sebenarnya apa maksud Shikamaru menahannya sedari tadi?! Ia menghela nafasnya pelan, untuk kemudian kembali menyeret kakinya menghampiri pemuda nanas itu. Ia ambil posisi duduk dikursi sebelah kanannya, kemudian tampa banyak kata lagi, ia raih sendok dan mengaet seperbagian omlet. Ia meniup pelan sedikit kepulan asap panas yang keluar, kemudian setelah dirasa cukup hangat, ia-pun menyodorkannya pada laki-laki dihadapannya. Shikamaru membuka mulutnya pelan, membiarkan makanan itu masuk kerongga perasanya.

"Enak?" tanya wanita itu. Shikamaru mengangguk. Ia sudah seperti anak kecil polos yang begitu penurut.

Mata kelamnya tak jua lepas dari wanita pirang yang kembali mengaitkan sendok untuk meraih bagian omlet itu lagi, kemudian mengangkatnya kembali dengan sayuran yang ikut serta.

"Pisahkan sayur dan telurnya.." pinta Shikamaru. Ino kembali menghela nafas.

"Sayur itu bagus untuk kesehatanmu. Makanlah!" nada Ino meninggi, membuat Shikamaru mau tak mau harus menurut. sambil lalu mengunyah makanannya, Shikamaru tersenyum kecil. ia tatap wanita didepannya itu dengan senyum yang tak lengkang. Membuat perempuan pirang itu memegang wajahnya atau sesekali membenarkan ikatan rambut, takut-takut Shikamaru sedang menertawai dirinya. "Apa ada yang salah denganku? Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu?"

"Tidak, tidak ada yang salah! Kau selalu cantik seperti biasanya" jawab Shikamaru masih tersenyum. Sementara Ino harus kembali dibuat tertegun, segaris merah muda merambat dipipinya, ia diam. Suasana kembali hening, hingga acara makan tengah malam itu selesai. Menyisakan peralatan masak yang dimasukkan kedalam wastafel. Ino langsung mencuci bersih semua peralatan makannya, kemudian mulai beranjak kembali menjauh, namun lagi-lagi suaminya itu menghentikan laju langkahnya.

"Ada apa lagi?" Ino mulai kesal, pria ini sedari tadi seolah menahannya untuk pergi. Pria yang masih dikursinya, mulai berdiri pelan. Dan menatap mata aquanya lekat-lekat. Ino memalingkan wajah, ia sedang tak ingin bertemu manik dengan laki-laki di hadapannya ini. Namun tangan besar itu menangkup wajahnya, kemudian menggiring wajah itu menatap dalam matanya, Ino masih berusaha berpaling, memutar-mutar matanya keseluruh penjuru ruang, asal tidak pada onyc itu. Namun sekali lagi Shikamaru membelai lembut pipi pucat itu, menggiringnya kembali berhadapan dengan maniknya. Entah siapa yang memulai, kedua bibir mereka saling menyentuh membagi kehangatan dimalam yang kian dingin. Ino menolak, namun raganya tak mampu bergerak. Matanya terpejam, menikmati kuluman lembut suami yang ia rindukan. Pun juga Shikamaru, ia melakukannya dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Menyalurkan hasrat yang sedari tadi membelenggu. Dan Seiring dengan terlepasnya bibir keduanya, seiring dengan nafas yang ia hirup dalam, seiring dengan pelukan yang kian mengerat, pun seiring semilir angin yang terasa berhenti, Shikamaru telah berjanji dalam hatinya, Ia tak akan membiarkan satu Kristal-pun jatuh lagi, dari bening mata laut dan langit wanita yang kini menatap dalam dirinya.

Shikamaru masih tersenyum. Dan dengan gerakan pelan namun pasti, ia angkat tubuh permaisurinya ala bridal. Ino tersentak, namun dengan cepat ia kalungkan tangannya pada leher suaminya. "S-Shikamaru?!" Ino menatapnya dalam-dalam, mata biru yang melebar itu sarat akan kebingungan. Tapi Shikamaru tak peduli. Ia malah melebarkan senyumnya, kemudian melangkah pasti menuju kamar ungu mudanya. Ino semakin tersentak, juga gugup tatkala Shikamaru mulai membaringkannya pelan diatas kasur ungu-putih dengan aksen Veronica yang cukup besar tepat di tengahnya.

"S-shikamaru! Kau tak seharusnya begini.." Ino hendak beranjak duduk, sebelum Shikamaru menangkap pergelangan tangannya, dan menempelkannya dikasur. Shikamaru mengecup pucuk kepala Ino dalam.

"Shikamaru?"

"Kenapa? Apa salah jika aku meminta 'itu' padamu, hmm!?" ucap Shikamaru, menanggapi celetuk Ino yang tak tenang. Ia tempelkan dahinya pada dahi Ino di bawahnya hingga hidung merekapun bersentuhan.

Ino sudah memerah padam, namun sebisa mungkin ia sembunyikan, meski nyatanya tak berhasil. Karena sejak tadi, mata kelam Shikamaru tak jua lepas darinya. Membuatnya harus mencari objek lain untuk dia tatap.

"B-bukan itu maksudku,, tap_"

"Temari ?. apa soal Temari ?" potong Shikamaru. Ino tak menjawab, Karena memang itulah beban pikirannya. Sekarang, Shikamaru bukan hanya miliknya seorang. Malam ini, ia tak berhak mencuri Shikamaru dari Temari. Malam ini, bukan malamnya. Begitu pikirnya.

Sedetik kemudian Shikamaru bergerak menjauh. Ino merasa agak lega. Buru-buru ia beranjak duduk. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya terang menembus gelap kamarnya. Membuat Ino harus memejamkan matanya sesaat.

"Dari dulu kau begitu menyukai purnama, bukan?!"

Ino mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Baru saja ia berfikir bahwa laki-laki nanas itu telah keluar dari kamarnya. Nyatanya, ia malah menyingkap kelambu putih menyingkir, membiarkan terang bulan menerobos kaca. Shikamaru membuka atasan piyama yang dikenakannya, membuat Ino lagi-lagi tertegun, entah sudah yang keberapa kali. Laki-laki itu berbalik mendekatinya lagi, dengan piyama yang sudah ia tanggalkan begitu saja. kemudian duduk disisi ranjang, dimana Ino masih menatap lekat kearahnya. Shikamaru tersenyum lebar, membuat wanita pirang itu semakin tak mengerti.

"Malam ini, jangan ungkit masalah Temari. Malam ini adalah malam kita, Ino.." tuturnya lembut.

"Kenapa Shikamaru? Bukankah kau mencintainya? Bahkan ia sedang mengandung anakmu sekarang! Apanya yang malam kita, hah? Apa kau berniat mengejekku Shika?! Atau kau kasihan padaku, begitu? Atau kau memang berniat menyiksaku karena telah masuk dalam hidupmu? Maafkan aku, jika kau memang menyesali perjodohan kita waktu itu. Maafkan aku, jika aku menganggukkan kepalaku pasti waktu itu, tampa meminta persetujuanmu. Maafkan aku karena kau harus mengasihaniku dengan menerima perjodohan yang tak kau inginkan. Seharusnya dari dulu aku sadar diri, kau tak pernah mencintaiku Shikamaru! Maafkan aku. Tapi Tolong jangan buat aku bingung! Jangan beri aku harapan hampa yang menyakitkan. Aku mohon…"

"Ino.."

Ino sudah tak tahan, apa yang selama ini membengkak dalam hatinya telah meluap-luap, air matanya kembali mengalir. Nada bicaranya kian meninggi. Membuat Shikamaru kembali tercekat dan sesak nafas.

"Seharusnya aku sadar, kau tak pernah memberikan hatimu padaku. Aku terlalu naïf, hingga menganggap pelukanmu adalah jawaban dari pernyataan cintaku padamu. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa aku tak berarti apapun untukmu, aku terlalu pikun untuk mengingat bahwa kau memang tak sekalipun mengucapkan cinta padaku! Maafkan aku ! ini salahku, semuanya salahku.. seharusnya aku tak pernah masuk dalam hidupmu, bahkan sampai mempunyai ana_"

"apa yang baru saja kau katakan, hah?! Bodoh !" Shikamaru langsung memotong ucapan Ino dengan nada yang tak kalah tinggi, sangat tinggi. bahkan bagi Ino, selama lebih dari separuh hidupnya ia mengenal laki-laki nanas ini, tak pernah sekalipun ia mendengar Shikamaru membentaknya dengan sangat keras. Ia seolah tak peduli kalau suara mereka menembus dinding kamar.

Shikamaru masih menatap tajam mata kebiruan seorang wanita yang menangis terisak dihadapannya. Kedua tangannya ia tangkupkan pada kedua pipi wanita itu. Shikamaru tak pernah menyangka, kata-kata terakhir itu akan keluar dari bibir Ino. Ia-pun tak menyangka, Ino akan mengatakan semua yang tak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Yah, mereka memang dijodohkan, dan tampa ragu Ino menyetujuinya tampa persetujuan Shikamaru. Memang benar, Ino-lah yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Dan memang benar pula Shikamaru tak pernah menjawab dengan kata cinta. Ia hanya memeluk erat wanita itu. Ia kira, hal itu cukup untuk menunjukkan bahwa Shikamaru mempunyai perasaan yang sama. Ia pikir, Ino tau bahwa hanya Ino satu-satunya wanita yang mampu menaklukkannya, menaklukkan hati dan perasaannya. Ia kira Ino tau, bahwa dirinyalah orang yang paling bahagia atas perjodohan mereka, Shikamaru pikir Ino tau semuanya. Nyatanya? Sungguh semua pertanyaan dan pernyataan Ino membuatnya begitu ketakutan. Apa yang ia lewatkan sebenarnya?.

"Ino, dengarkan aku baik-baik !" nadanya mulai melembut. Dan dengan lembut pula ia giring kepala pirang itu kebahunya yang telanjang. Ino tak berontak. Hanya mata lautannya yang menyunami.

"Kenapa kau diam saja selama ini Shika? Apa kau pikir aku tak akan bisa menerima kenyataan, jika memang kau tak mencintaiku, ha?! Aku mencintaimu, apapun kulakukan untukmu, termasuk menjauh darimu jika memang dengan begitu kau lebih bahagia. Apa ka_"

"kubilang diam! Kau ini benar-benar merepotkan!" potong Shikamaru, lagi. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya panjang, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya yang mulai kacau sejak satu bulan terakhir ini. Tangannya mengelus lembut rambut ponytail cerah itu, mencoba menenangkannya yang masih terisak didadanya yang basah oleh air mata.

"Kau tau apa yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku? Apa kau tau kapan aku merasa sangat bahagia melebihi mereka-mereka yang berfoya di syurga? Apa kau tau satu-satunya hal yang membuatku bersyukur pernah hidup didunia ini? Apa kau tau kapan aku merasa begitu ketakutan dan bahagia sekaligus? Apa kau tau, kapan aku merasa tersiksa melebihi mereka yang di neraka? Apa kau tau, Ino?"

"Ya, Temari-san'kan?!" jawab Ino cepat. Tenggorokannya seperti menelan buah berduri bulat-bulat, saat mengatakannya.

"Bodoh! Untuk masalah ini, biarkan Temari yang akan menjelaskannya besok.."

Ino mendongakkan kepalanya. Isakannya mereda. "B-bukan?!"

Sungguh wanita ini membuat Shikamaru gemas. Ia sedikit terkekeh melihat raut wajah Ino yang menurutnya lucu. Namun tak lama, ia tempelkan dahinya ke dahi Ino, kemudian berkata dengan pelan.

"Dia si cerewet merepotkan, nyonya keluarga Nara, Ino.." eh? Ino tak bisa untuk tak terkejut sekarang. Bagaimana bisa? Jika memang demikian, apa maksud dari semua ini?.

"S-Shi_"

"Diamlah. Kau ini merepotkan sekali.." potong Shikamaru lagi. Ino mendengus, namun sepertinya ia penasaran dengan kalimat Shikamaru berikutnya.

"Yah, satu-satunya orang yang membuatku bersyukur pernah lahir didunia ini, satu-satunya orang yang membuatku bahagia dengan pernyataan cintanya, satu-satunya orang yang membuatku melayang hingga ke syurga saat kutatap matanya, satu-satu wanita cerewet yang membuatku khawatir namun juga tak terkira bahagia saat melahirkan putraku, satu-satunya orang bodoh yang menyiksaku dengan ketiadaan tawanya berminggu-minggu. Satu-satunya wanita yang selalu kulihat, satu-satunya permaisuri dalam hidupku, satu-satunya wanita merepotkan didunia ini, yang….." Shikamaru menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak, untuk melihat bagaimana wanita dihadapannya ini mematung, membeku, menganga atas penuturannya. Kemudian ia cium bibir ranum itu lembut seraya berucap "…yang aku cintai"

Mata aqua itu benar-benar melebar sekarang. sangat-sangat lebar. Apa Shikamaru baru saja mengatakan 'cinta' padanya? setelah lebih dari 6 tahun mereka berkeluarga? Pun setelah sekian lamanya? Apa benar Shikamaru juga mencintainya? Dari dulu? Sungguh ia tak tau harus berekspresi seperti apa sekarang. Malam yang memurnama seolah cahaya bidadari yang merestui mereka. Bunga-bunga syurga berhamburan diiringi air mata haru yang menghias malamnya.

"Shikamaru, tolong katakan lagi! Agar aku yakin ini bukanlah halusinasi.." Shikamaru terkekeh. Ia kecup lembut kening istrinya itu. Ia sentuhkan kembali dahinya di dahi Ino, untuk kemudian saling beradu pandang. Ia tersenyum bahagia, ia sangat bahagia. Akan ia pastikan, bahwa Ino akan selalu ada disisinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Ino. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kaulah wanita yang mengisi hampir semua lembar dalam buku hidupku, perasaanku, pikiranku, jiwaku. Aku mencintaimu, kumohon jangan biarkan setiap lembar bukuku hilang, dengan hilangnya senyum dibibirmu. Aku tak akan bisa bertahan tampamu. Maaf jika terlambat mengatakannya, dulu aku fikir ini terlalu merepotkan, aku fikir cukup dengan menunjukkannya lewat tindakan. Tapi sekarang, aku tak akan ragu lagi, aku akan selalu mengucapkannya hingga kau bosan. Aku mencintaimu, aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu. Terima kasih sudah memberiku Shinkai, dan aku akan sangat senang jika kita bisa memberikannya adik.. a..aduduh !" belum selasai, Shikamaru telah mendapat cubitan kecil di pinggangnya. Ino sudah memerah padam. Ia tundukkan kepalanya malu. "Kau cerewet sekali, Shika.."

"Aku mencintaimu.." Shikamaru menggiring Ino untuk kembali menatapnya. "Kita belum merayakan valentine kita'kan? Hime.." eh?

"V-valentine? Tanggal berapa sekarang?"

"Purnama14 Februari.." jawabnya tersenyum.

Entah siapa yang memulai, mereka kembali menyatu membagi kehangatan, kemudian sama-sama terpejam, menikmati purnama indah berdua. Biarkanlah hanya bulan yang mengintip apa yang mereka lakukan malam ini. Agar ia tau, bagimana bunga cinta di syurga telah merekah. Bahkan Jauh sebelum mereka menyadarinya.

 **.**

 **.**

' _ **Kesetiaan sejati terlihat, saat hati yang lelah, masih kokoh bertahan'**_

 _ **~Veronica flower~**_

 _ **~Yamanaka Tenten~**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

~ **FIN** ~

.

.

" _Aku mohon padamu Shikamaru, hanya sampai bayi ini lahir!"_

" _Aku tak bisa Temari. Dia satu-satunya istriku, wanitaku. Tak akan ada yang lain."_

" _Aku tak memintamu menganggapku istri. Aku hanya memohon padamu menikahiku, agar anak ini lahir dengan tenang, tampa dibunuh keluargaku. Aku sadar ini kesalahan kami yang melakukan 'itu' diluar pernikahan, andai Hayate-kun tak mengalami kecelakaan itu, mungkin kami telah bersama. Hiks,,! Aku harus bagaimana Shikamaru? Hanya kau yang tau masalah kami. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji padanya untuk menjagaku?"_

"…"

" _Mintalah persetujuan Ino. Aku yakin dia sangat mencintaimu. Aku bisa merasakannya. D-dia pasti menyetujuinya. D-dia begitu mencintaimu, dia pasti setuju! Kumohon Shikamaru.. a-atau aku akan bunuh diri sekarang juga di hadapanmu…! Aku sudah tak tau harus bagaimana lagi… aku ingin mati saja!"_

" _Hentikan...!"_

"… _..dasarbodoh! Apa yang akan kukatakan pada Hayate jika melihat keadaanmu seperti ini.? Jangan bertindak gegabah. Ak-aku.. A-akan melakukannya.."_

~ **Owari** ~

.

.

Disebuah kamar paling ujung.

"Tidurlah Shinkai-kun.. bibi temani"

"Bibi Temari, apa benar ibu akan memberiku seorang adik?"

Eh?

#jangan tanya bagaimana mereka tau, salahkan teriakan Shikamaru yang membuat penghuni rumah terbangun dan menguping pembicaraan mereka. XD :v

~ **END** ~

 **Thanks udah mampir !**

 **ShikaIno pertamaku, maaf kalau gaje dan gak layak baca.. just hope that you like it**


End file.
